Una Otaku Yurista
by Vincle
Summary: Uno de mis deseos es poder hacer feliz a Mio, quiero cumplirle todos sus caprichos, sus más ansiadas fantasías, intentar satisfacer sus sueños... incluso si tengo que ponerme cosplays para ello.


He vuelto, aunque para mi desgracia no con la continuación de "No somos hermanas" o "Déjame expresarte mis sentimientos", los cuales tengo que continuar e.e

Bueno, pienso que a los y las Yuristas les van a encantar este fanfic XD, ¡DISRUTEN!

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Que silencio, en este momento la sala del club estaba completamente vacía, sólo se me podía ver a mí sentada en el taburete con el que toco mi preciada batería mientras bebía una taza de té que había dejado Mugi para mí y Mio, al parecer, Yui tenía que irse antes para preparar la fiesta de su hermana por su cumpleaños, Azusa acompañó a la susodicha y Mugi…. bueno, ella es un misterio, simplemente dijo que tenía comida familiar, por lo que no podía quedarse, aunque para compensarnos nos preparó el té y dejo unos dulces que ahora estaban en mi estomago.

-Hoy se lo pediré… tengo que hacerlo… me v-va a costar, pero… ¡Tengo que llenarme de valor!- Escuchaba a Mio pensar en voz alta al otro lado de la puerta, seguramente ni se dio cuenta que lo estaba diciendo, por lo que me reí un poco de mi mejor amiga.

-Mio~ ¿Vas a entrar o te quedarás en la puerta?- Me burlaba haciendo que la pelinegra diera un gritito ahogado, algo adorable de su parte.

-Y-ya… ya entro…- Decía mientras habría la puerta muy avergonzada, con las manos juntas, la cabeza gacha y un poco curvada, sin duda, por actos como ese me enamoré de ella.

Sí, por si las dudas, estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga desde hace mucho, se podría decir que mi situación es la de mucha gente, un amor que pienso que no es correspondido, amor imposible por otra chica, actuar normalmente con ella mientras que por las noches la tengo en mis sueños… sólo que esta historia tiene una pega, algo que normalmente en los culebrones no pasa… yo no acabaré con Mio, lo tengo asumido al igual que asumo que mi amor por ella es completamente real.

-Mio…- Susurro llamando su atención.

-¿Qué ocurre Ritsu?- Me mira poniéndose aún más adorable.

-Moe moe Kyun~- Pronuncio mientras con las manos hago un corazón y un guiño con el ojo, intentando hacer una sonrisa adorable… aunque lo único que me gané fue un buen puñetazo en la cabeza de su parte.

-¿¡A qué diablos venía eso!?- Me preguntaba enfadada, dejando todas sus poses lindas y adorables, sacando al verdadero diablo que tiene dentro.

-Es que entraste de una forma muy Moe.- Me excusaba.

-Ya claro, lo que tu digas.- Mio cogió su funda del bajo, dejándola a un lado al igual que una bolsa de deporte, algo que era la primera vez que traía a la practica.

-Oye Mio, ¿Qué es esa bolsa?- Preguntaba dudosa, a ella no se le dan bien los deportes y que yo sepa fuera del instituto no hace actividades de ese tipo.

-¿Esto?, em… bueno… primero, ¿Estamos solas?- Su cara se puso roja al decir eso último, más avergonzada que incluso cuando vino, tenía ganas de hacer otra vez la gracia del "Moe moe Kyun" pero, en verdad mi curiosidad me estaba matando por saber de que trataba tanto misterio, por lo que asentí, haciendo que ella continuara su frase. –Ritsu… ¿Me ayudarías a hacer mi sueño realidad…?-

Esa frase… ese rostro… esa voz… ¡Por supuesto que la ayudaría!, el poder hacer realidad sus sueños es algo que me llenaba por dentro, me satisface, además, con suerte consigo verla con una amplia sonrisa, tan grande como cuando dimos nuestro primer concierto en ese restaurante de Londres.

-¡Por supuesto, haré cualquier cosa!- Contesté rápidamente hasta llegar a asustarla. La pelinegra sonrió muy ampliamente mientras iba a por la bolsa y sacaba algo de color negro, entonces me lo lanzó muy enérgicamente mientras sacaba otro igual junto a unos papeles, al cabo de sacar todo de la bolsa, me dijo…

-Ponte eso y comenzamos-

Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba en el trastero del club donde debía cambiarme la ropa reemplazándola por una que me había dado mi amiga, extendí la prenda, trataba de un vestido negro largo, debajo de él, portaba una camiseta blanca que gente lo confundiría con un camisón, tenía volantes, quedaba muy bien con el negro, arriba también se podía ver una parte blanca acabado en puntas a conjunto de una corbata verde, era lógico que se trataba de un uniforme escolar, aunque no me sonaba que fuera de la zona. Sin dar muchas vueltas me lo puse como pude, saliendo del trastero para ir con Mio.

-Ya está, ¿Me explicarás ahora de que trata todo esto…?- Pero no pude continuar mucho hablando, mi amiga estaba de espaldas a mi, con el mismo uniforme y una peluca roja corta, con una coleta alta sujeta de una goma con bolas verdes, me quedé atontada al ver lo hermosa que estaba con ese conjunto, parecía sacada de una de las series de Mio.

-Bueno… verás, ¿Recuerdas que te dije que me comenzaba a gustar el Anime y el Manga?- Me explicaba mientras yo intentaba poner todos mis sentidos en su voz para dejar de fijarme en su tan adorable aspecto.

-Sí…- Asentí.

-Pues… siempre he querido hacer una escena de cosplays…- Mio se dio la vuelta rápidamente muy avergonzada con la cabeza gacha.

-Entonces esto…-

-Sí, es de una de las series animes que más me gustan, se llama "Strawberry Panic!".-

-¿Y de que trata?- Pregunté sin saber nada del tema, me gusta leer mangas de peleas pero ya está, no veo romances como mi amiga, por lo que ese nombre no me sonaba de nada.

-Es uno de los yuris que me veo.- Contestó avergonzada.

-¿Yuri?- sé que eso significa en nuestro idioma "lirio", pero aún así, no creo que se refiera a eso.

-Es lo contrario al yaoi, yuri es el amor de chica x chica.- Dijo casi en un susurro, yo sólo pude sorprenderme con la boca abierta, no tenía ni idea de que viera ese género, sabía que existía, pero ni idea del nombre, series, mangas… nada de nada…

-Y-ya veo…-

-¿Piensas que es extraño?- Mio tenía los ojos húmedos a punto de echarse a llorar por tanta vergüenza, nunca la había visto así.

-No, no lo veo así, cada uno tiene sus gustos, nada más…- Levante un poco el vestido para que le prestara atención. –Creo que sería mejor explicarme que tendría que hacer y un poco sobre ese anime.- Sonreí al ver como ella se alegraba.

-¡Claro!, "Strawberry Panic!" es una serie de veintiséis capítulos con duración de veinticuatro minutos, como es habitual, se emitió en el año 2006, su género podría decirse que es de comedia, romance, gakuen y mucho drama. En este Anime se cuenta la historia de dos parejas principales, una de dos chicas llamadas Amane y Hikari y, mi favorita, la más famosa y por supuesto la principal es la de Shizuma Hanazono y Nagisa Aoi.- Finalizó quedando aún en duda, la verdad ella sabía mucho de este anime, algo que me sorprendió, yo ya suponía que ella era otaku, pero no tanto.

-Pero con esto no me cuentas de que trata.- Protesté.

-Ni lo haré, no me gusta hacer spoiler.- dijo muy decidida mientras se sentaba en el sofá y levantaba un vestido rojo.

-¿Spalier?- susurré sin entender de lo que me hablaba.

-Spalier no, spoiler, en este caso, es cuando te digo avances de una serie sin que tu la hayas visto.- Me explico detalladamente muy contenta, llevaba así desde que empezó ha hablar de su amado anime, aunque la verdad… me encanta el poder verla así de feliz.

-Ya veo… bueno… ¿Cómo mínimo me dices lo que tengo que hacer?-

-Sí, toma.- Me lanzó una hoja con un diálogo escrito en ella con su propia letra, ponía los nombres de dos personajes con frases para pronunciar. Mio se acercaba a mi con una peluca mientras yo comenzaba a hablar.

-¿Quién es Shizuma?- Pregunté.

-Tú.- contestó mientras me ponía la peluca gris con una coleta muy larga, se sentía extraño, pero no puse resistencia. La pelinegra entró en el trastero con el vestido rojo, me quedé atónica al leer las frases de mi personaje, no me esperaba que esto ocurriera, ¿De verdad tenía que decir eso?.

-¿Y Nagisa?-

-Esa soy yo- Mio salió del trastero con el vestido rojo puedo al igual que la peluca de antes, era hermoso… parecía de boda, algo tal vez un poco formal, pero no importaba, conjuntaba con sus caderas, curvas, piernas delgadas… era algo increíble… no… ella era increíble.

-Por cierto Mio, ¿De dónde sacaste estos trajes?-

-Los hice yo.- Me quedé de piedra, ahora mismo estaba llevando algo que había echo Mio, algo que… había pasado por sus manos miles de veces, cada hilo, cada centímetro tocado por ella… balanceé la cabeza intentando sacar pensamientos impuros, no era momento para eso.

-Y-ya veo… entonces… si me explicas un poco tal vez podamos empezar…- Intenté no sonar muy desesperada, pero es que para ser sincera, el diálogo, las acciones que estaban escritas me gustaban… quería hacerlas ya.

En poco tiempo, Mio me explicó el como iba a ser todo, yo me fui fuera del club, esperando en la puerta a que ella dijera las palabras para yo entrar, antes de eso, escuché muchas puertas abrirse, pasos apresurados, chillidos de alegría muy leves, algo verdaderamente encantador…

Entonces, escuché mi entrada.

-Y ahora escucharemos los resultados…- Pronunciaba alguien del portátil de Mio con música de fondo.

Preparé mi papel, actuando cansada, como si hubiera corrido un largo trayecto, entonces… abrí las dos puertas del club muy despacio, con una mirada decidida, se escuchaba voces de sorpresa del portátil de ella. Mio me miraba sorprendida, con cariño y emoción.

-¡Nagisa!- Gritaba fuertemente, como si quisiera llamar la atención de mucha gente.

-Shizuma…-sama- Contestaba con su linda voz, parecía dudosa, se notaba tan real…

Empecé a caminar con una confianza como nunca tuve, mis zapatos resonaban en un silencio inimaginable, sólo se escuchaba el como me acercaba a ella hasta que me paré a una distancia intermedia de ella y la puerta.

-Shizuma-sama…- repitió.

La miré, no sabía si decirlo o no, era algo que ella vería como trivial pero para mí, tenía mucho significado. Noté como mi garganta no respondía, entonces vi como en sus ojos entró tristeza,tal vez piensa que no quiero hacerlo, esta era la parte más importante de la escena y no la estaba haciendo bien, es más, ella estaba triste por mi culpa ahora…. ¡No podría perdonarme nunca si se entristecía por mi!.

-¡Nagisa!- Levante los dos brazos extendiéndolos a los lados, como si me abriera en un indicio de recuperarla, y por fin, dije lo que tanto me había costado por todo este tiempo…- ¡Te Amo!- Grité como nunca lo hice.

Mio se sorprendió, pero la veía feliz, aunque intentaba imitar una pose de sorpresa, se echó atrás, sus ojos brillaban como hacía tiempo no veía. Escuche de su portátil alguien disgustada, arrepentida, pero no pude ver que era ni nada puesto que sólo era un audio.

-¡Nagisa!- Grité de un modo desesperado, esperando su respuesta mientras muchas chicas hacían bullicios por los alrededores.

-Pero… pero…- dudaba de una forma realista, mirando hacia abajo y negando con la cabeza, no entendía porque lo hacia, seguramente sea porque no entendía del todo bien la trama.

-No ha podido evitarlo- Decía una chica del portátil.

-¿Tamao-chan?- Respondía Mio, aunque yo no sabía quien era.

-Ve… Nagisa-chan- Mi amiga dio un paso al frente quitándose la coleta de color rojo y otra verde en el acto, dejando el cabello de la peluca suelto, algo que le favorecía.

Ella casi no se movía, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, ¿Algo iba mal?, ¿Me había equivocado en el guión?, pero antes de que me comiera la cabeza buscando el problema, Mio levanto el rostro de golpe, corriendo hacia mi.

-¡Shizuma-sama!- Grito muy alto abrazándome fuertemente, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, era algo intimo para mi, pero no podía dejarme llevar, esto aún no había terminado…

-Vámonos…- le dije sería mientras gritos de chicas más escandalosos que los de antes salían de su ordenador.

Fuimos directas al trastero, nos quedamos ahí de pie, entonces Mio levantó una cinta echa de flores y ramas, yo la imité. Ella me lo puso en el cuello, cuando acabo cerro los ojos bajando un poquito la cabeza para que yo hiciera lo mismo, se lo coloqué delicadamente.

Y ahora… era cuando la situación estaba peor para mí, puesto que en el papel decía que ahora nos teníamos que besar… la cogí de la cintura mientras ella levantaba poco a poco los brazos colocándolos en mi cuello abrazándolo, yo hice igual, la abracé más fuerte que nunca aprisionándola contra mí, cerré los ojos y fui a por sus labios.

Pero no obtuve resultados, ella fue a por mi oído para susurrarme…

-Muchas gracias, has echo uno de mis sueños realidad.-

Con eso, Mio se fue de mi abrazo para salir del trastero e ir a ponerse el uniforme, yo también salí intentando no mostrar mi desconcierto.

-Entonces… ¿Esto es todo?- pregunté para salir de dudas.

-Así es, ya hasta que no tenga otros cosplays hechos no podremos seguir.-

-Otros… ¿¡Qué!?- Me sorprendí abriendo los ojos al máximo.

-Cosplays son los trajes de las series de anime que….- Pero no la dejé terminar.

-Ya se lo que son, por si no lo recuerdas yo sé algo sobre este mundillo, pero… ¿Aún hay más?.- Vi como al decir esto, ella se entristeció con un poco de sonrojo, al parecer debe pensar que no quiero volver a hacerlo pero… no es eso… es más que nada… que no confió en mi autocontrol… –…Lo digo más que nada, para poder ver la serie y prepararme mejor, la verdad fue muy divertido- Sonreí.

-Y-ya veo… la próxima serie será yuri también, es que bueno… son mis favoritas…- Dijo tímidamente.

Lo demás que ocurrió en esa tarde tan extraña está fuera de lugar, así que una vez que llegué a casa me tiré la noche en vela para poder verme el anime de "Strawberry Panic!", la verdad le había cogido cariño a esa serie, la parte que habíamos actuado sin duda fue mi favorita, no podía quitarme de la cabeza esa escena reproducida por nosotras…

. . . . . . . . . . ..

¡Que largo se me a quedado el dichoso capítulo!, he acabado hasta cansada XDD.

Estoy acostumbrada a escribir menos uff… bueno… ahora diré el como se me ocurrió este fanfic porque me parece gracioso XD.

En un bonito día que no tenía instituto, mi madre me levanto temprano y como no quería levantarme, me puse a pensar sobre mi gran amado mundo del yuri, hasta que me imaginé varios personajes reproduciendo mis escenas favoritas, y entonces…. ¡Pum!, se me ocurrió esto XDD.

¡BUENO!, Si quieren que haga algún capitulo con sus escenas favoritas déjenmelo en comentario o MP para planteármelo, porque bueno… aún queda por pensar ;D


End file.
